Usuario discusión:Shasta88
Crossover terminado Ya terminé el crossover. También he terminado el [[GAJS 27|capítulo 27 de GAJS]], puedes leerlo cuando quieras. --WDP - (Discusión) 02:21 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Lo cree para que todos pudieran poner (o tambien dicho, Psyduck dijera) las cosas que suceden en sus historias. Obviamennte, solo las que tienen los cuadros de estilo MM. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:38 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Te quedó muy bonito ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:36 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori si tiene una evolucion llamada volacano y una preevolucion que es como Eevee pero solo evoluciona en pokemon de 2 tipos--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 16:26 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Artworks Por supuesto que te hago unos artworks solo que no creo hacerlos pronto ya que mañana me voy de viaje y no regreso hasta el viernes para irme otravez de viaje... así que si me tienes paciencia si te los puedo hacer ;) BasuraVolcánica 21:40 21 mar 2010 (UTC) VS Ese de Mauricio y de Venus los cogi de sus artículos en WikiDex, disminui su tamaño de modo que parecian VS. Lo mismo pasa con Who, cogi su artwork y...voilá. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:51 22 mar 2010 (UTC) De Pokemon Colosseum --WDP - (Discusión) 00:53 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Sprite Hey aquí he hecho un sprite para Acualinn,te lo dejo Archivo:Acualinn_Sprite.png--Mew doctor 23:48 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Son reales, pero como OHG/PSS no ha salido aún en españa no se donde aparecen. Creo que en eso del Pokéthlon. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:10 25 mar 2010 (UTC) favor Un favor, Puedes poner en la pagina principal que para los usuarios que quieran jugar al Pokemon Heartgold o soulsilver y no tengan una DS que me pregunten a mi para conseguir el juego--Firefer 06:08 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Si y si puede ser que evolucione a Glaceon en el concurso. Que de repente use un ataque de tipo hielo y empiece a brillar.Little Yoshi 18:58 28 mar 2010 (UTC) No se De que hago el sprite?Little Yoshi 19:06 28 mar 2010 (UTC) A mi no me salen bien... los sprites y eso... ya me contestaras...Little Yoshi 19:24 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo intente y me salio... algo espantoso... pero que sprite hice bien? si te refieres a los de pokemon es porque solo se hacer de pokemon. lo siento mucho de verdadLittle Yoshi 20:10 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ya muy bien te dejo los sprites de olga: *Archivo:Olga_Sprite_PAU.png *Archivo:Olga_Vs_PAU.png y el de barbie voy a tardar un poco mas porque se me borro PD: te dejo los sprites que le mencione a tu hermano:Archivo:Dawn_concursos_vs.png Archivo:Dawn_coordinadora.png Por favooor♥ Tu hiciste a Yoshi? Si es así¿podria ocupar su sprite?Te lo pido para algunos capitulos de mi saga♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ ya thumbaqui tengo el de olga.luego te doy el de Barbie -_-~zzzz.--Adventures in Snark 15:04 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Es este: El sprite: El Sprite. El VS está aquí: El VS. Artwork Hehehe solo he podido terminar el de Nicolas... y no supe como hacer la pose así que saque una de internet ¬¬ pero bueno aquí está: Archivo:Nicolás_Artwork.png Premios Oye, una pregunta, ¿cuáles son los premios que se entregan a los ganadores de tu entrega de premios? Tengo curiosidad - ιrιs; 20:53 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Para mi gusto Te ha faltado uno de villanos. --WDP - (Discusión) 22:28 10 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Como? ¿Como se vota? --WDP - (Discusión) 22:38 10 abr 2010 (UTC) hey Si quieres puedes poner a mi personaje presentando alguna categoría del el concurso Premios Punto.Wikia solo si quieres... Archivo:Lucas_estilo_MM.png 10:38 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Premios Genial, ya votaré. Por cierto, ¿no crees que el 26 es demasiado tarde? Yo lo adelantaría un poco D: Al 19 está bien, ¿no? - ιrιs; 17:35 11 abr 2010 (UTC) o.o Pero el 16 es viernes... Bueno, pero que te quiero decir que no lo hagas tan tarde D: - ιrιs; 17:57 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Jaja Pues ahora conoces a Simona jaja,tambien esta Cindy y Bridgette por si las quieres incluir--Bridgette,la heroína 18:28 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Votos Más tarde votaré. Ahora estoy haciendo unas cosas, y no sé muy bien a quiénes votar - ιrιs; 18:45 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Nico ~ Ya sé que sois hermanos ;) El caso es que fue él el que creyó que cuando dije que no quería hablar más de eso me había enfadado. Y lo que me cabrea de verdad es que se tome las cosas tan mal y que no sea capaz tampoco de decirme que está enfadado, porque tuve que ir a tu discusión a escribirte para leer que tenía una enemiga y enterarme de que era yo: no se le ocurrió decirme "por ahí te pudras", que se suele decir aquí. Se lo calló y lo puso pero en su perfil, que no suelo mirar a menudo. Hablando de lo del programa: sí, se llama así, pero no tienes por qué tener ese programa para hacer un dibujo bien. Vale: pase que tenga el mismo aspecto. Recuerdo que el primer dibujo de Iris fue Lira(la chica de Oro y Plata) con ropa diferente y la gorra más ajustada, pero con tener un mínimo esquema mental del aspecto de tu personaje y pintarlo aunque sea con Paint está bien, pero en vez de en 5 minutos, en 15. Que vale, quizá te llevara tu tiempo, pero no recuerdo quién, usaba los mismos personajes y sólo le cambiaba el color de la chaqueta crreo que fue, y en realidad no creo que tenga la misma originalidad que uno que por ejemplo le cambie toda la ropa, aunque lo haga con Paint. Es eso lo que pedía ella, y no lo veo mal, quitando el groserío que soltó en su perfil. De todos modos, se repite lo que con Nico, así que haz lo que quieras, ya está. Total, no voy a lograr nada con insistir, y si encima te vas a enfadar tú también, ya me dirás .-. Te digo lo que le dije a tu hermano, seguro que tú comprendes el sentido: no quiero hablar más del tema.'' Yo no veo nada que signifique ''enfado... ¿Tú sí?- ιrιs; 16:22 13 abr 2010 (UTC) No entendi En la entrega esa (perdon por decirlo asi) tu elijes los nominados o se puede colocar nominados porque la verdad me gustaria participar XD todo por la fama, chau y suerte--Firefer 22:50 14 abr 2010 (UTC) http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Viaje_del_Drama^_^ Muchas gracias Gracias por saludarme,quieres ser mi amigo? PD:Tus fanfics son increibles! --[[Usuario:Chimecho17|¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 22:13 16 abr 2010 (UTC) oye... ...soy yo tanita y se me ocurrio que en un capitulo la copa wallace llegara a kanto y que entre los juezes apareciera... tu sabes... tanita 190.46.197.89 00:35 17 abr 2010 (UTC) es porque... ...mi compu se me murio y no me podia meter ojala te guste y se lo mandes a los que aparecen ahí misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva 01:23 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Amigos_de_tanita.png Me encantariaa Me encantaria participar en PAU,ser la rival de Nicolas :D. Mis pokemons serian: *Goldeen *Swalot *Floping *Persian *Leafeon Please!--¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 02:27 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Hey :D Pues termine ese que me pediste con prioridad luego termino los otros dos que me faltan D: los colores me salieron claros... pero segun yo es como dawn pero con otros colores bueno te lo dejo Archivo:Dawn_PAU_y_PRE_artwork.png BasuraVolcánica 22:21 17 abr 2010 (UTC) No importa No me importa salir en la segunda temporada con tal de salir...♥ ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:Solo Dime Pilini :DArchivo:PICHU_I.gif PD:Podemos ser amigos? Sprites Heh hola ya termine lo que me encargaste D: pero me faltan los artworks... esque ahora no puedo usar el programa porque mi compu esta en reparación.. solo puedo usar paint en esta tonta compu ¬¬ pero bueno... te dejo los sprites Archivo:Dawn_Festival_sprite.png Archivo:Dawn_Festival_VS.pngArchivo:VS_Dawn_PAU_y_PRE.pngBasuraVolcánica 03:28 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Please... Dame el fondo de MM para hacer sprites Artworks Hey.. como te encuentras? pues ya tengo listos los dos artworks que me faltaban para ti (: aquí estan Zoe: Archivo:Zoe.png Matt: Archivo:Matt_artwork.png Bueno saludos!BasuraVolcánica 01:28 23 abr 2010 (UTC) La imagen A mi si me gusta, los colores quedan con el tipo que va a ser (me imagino que tipo planta) y me gusta el diesño... aunque si se ve un poco irreal, como barney... (sin ofender :D) pero si me gustó, por cierto hice un nuevo fakemon, se llama Canclown bueno saludos y adiós!! :) BasuraVolcánica 02:10 26 abr 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Te haré los Sprites de tus fakémon pero ¿son iniciales? es solo por curiosidad. Tardaré un poco pero te los haré. Un saludo, Alux|Alux hagamos equipo Gran concurso hiciste, yo tenia pensado hacer lo mismo pero queria ayuda de los administradores para que se haga conocer antes de empezarlo. Bueno en fin, tenia pensado hacer un concurso para sprites, Fakemons y demas dibujos, pero con el tiempo solo puedo hacer una parte del concurso. Por eso te pregunto ¿Queres que hagamos un concurso, en equipo, para Fake y demas cosas? Chau y suerte--Firefer 04:41 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Mira... Aqui tienes a Dinoleaf pero a los otros no me salen, son algo dificilillos. Bueno ten: Dinoleaf Alux 14:51 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Listo Lo que necesito que tú hagas es que busques categorias (lo mas dificil perdon) Tambien seria bueno que un usuario destacado secreto de un tercer voto, pero que el tercer voto sea de un usuario diferente por categoria Mas tarde te mando el link de la pagina, Chau y suerte--Firefer 21:15 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Mira Por si te gusta:Archivo:VsMay(Acelfcolori.png--'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 16:37 29 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ya!! Ya he echo los sprites de Dinoplant y Grandrtree :D. A Grandtree no le e puesto el cuerno mira: Dinoplant Grandtree Espero que te guste. Alux 14:13 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias♥ Muchas gracias lo ocupare! ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ PAU Jotho emmm...veo que la segunda temporada sera en jotho,puedo cambiar la ropa de william y un poco de su equipo?tambien tenia pensada una mini serie entre esas 2 temporadas pero si quieres de eso yo me encargo,solo dime si ustedes van a cambias de ropa o pokémon ok?--Ciudadadno De CNM 01:18 2 may 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:59 2 may 2010 (UTC) Artwork y sprites ;) Hey hola! como estas? :D bien espero... bueno te venía a dejar los encargos que me hiciste :D te los dejo Archivo:May_PRE_y_PAU_Artwork.png Archivo:May_PRE_y_PAU_VS.pngArchivo:May_concursos_VS.pngSALUDOS Y ADIÓS! BasuraVolcánica 01:18 3 may 2010 (UTC) Aqui Mira la pagina, agrega categorias por favor Mejor... Ojey,Janine sera la hermana mayor de pili,molly y jasmine(si no te gusta las demas pueden ser primas)Podria ser que Jasmine tuviera 20,janine 16 o por ahí Pili10 y molly 6 mas o menos.^^ ♥Besos♥ Atte:~Pili~♥Archivo:PICHU_I.gif Hey! Oye lo siento por no haber hecho el encargo con mayor rapidez... pero si quieres... puedo darle transparencia a la imagen que tu ya hiciste... bueno solo si tu quieres... dejame un comentario en mi discusion ;D bueno adiós! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 18:28 8 may 2010 (UTC) Hola! Si ya estoy editandolo solo faltan dos cosas... Peso y Hablilidad... hehehe ah si... y para poner la imagen se tendrían que cambiar algunas cosas con respecto al nombre de las imágenes ya que la extensión de la imagen tiene que ser png para llamarse "Dinoleaf.png", y el problema esque ese nombre ya está ocupado por el sprite... bueno.. si me lo permites yo modifico todo eso de los nombre ;D Adiós...Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 16:06 9 may 2010 (UTC) claro! claro que puedes usar a witchmagius.pero...¿aparecera en PAU,PRE o en cual saga?--Ciudadadno De CNM 03:04 10 may 2010 (UTC) Como antiguo ganador Puedes presentar un nuevo personaje a GAJS en el concurso. Pero pensando en los nuevos capítulos, no se me ocurre nuevos argumentos para tu antiguo personaje Estela/Rosalina. Te doy la opción de cambiar a Estela/Rosalina por otro personaje para la segunda temporada, ese personaje tendrá garantizado su aparición en GAJS. Dímelo en mi discusión. Luego, presenta otro en el nuevo concurso para probar suerte con ese otro. Pero si no quieres cambiar a Estela/Rosalina no pasa nada. --WDP - (Discusión) 15:02 10 may 2010 (UTC) Propuestas Puedes presentar dos personajes: '''1. En mi discusión, me pones los datos de tu personaje como si fuera del concurso. Solo para el sustituto de Estela/Rosalina. Ese saldrá fijo. y 2. En el concurso, presentas otro como todos los demás y prueba suerte. Si ganas, también saldrá, si no, pues solo saldrá el sustituto de Estela/Rosalina. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:07 10 may 2010 (UTC) Tengo una mejor idea Mejor para que no sean tantas hermanas hijas primas,etc es mejor que sea así:janine,jasmine,pili y Venus(quiero que sea otra hermana :P)y que molly sea la hija de jasmine de 6 años que jasmine tenga 22. ♥Besos♥ Atte:♥_Pilini_♥ ya esta Archivo:Presentador_Concursos_Vs.pngque tal?--Ciudadadno De CNM 22:25 14 may 2010 (UTC) Aqui tienes Osofir ¿Te gusta? Eso espero. Deyvid Claro! Aqui tienes y cuidala muy bien♥Archivo:Miltank_como_vaca.png.♥Pili♥ Confirmaciones No quiero ser pesado, pero os recuerdo a tí y a Juby3 que si váis a cambiar vuestros personajes debéis hacerlo en mi discusión como si los presentarais en el concurso. Si no queréis cambiar vale, pero aun así, Agente S y Estela no aparecerán. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:49 20 may 2010 (UTC) Cosas Aunque Nicolás lo considero ya como un invitado menor de GAJS, sí puedes, asi aparecerá de nuevo. En cuanto a Pokémon, eso tendrás que leer las reglas del concurso normal relacionado con ese asunto. Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Y puedes presentar también en el concurso, pero solo saldrá si es elegido. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:57 20 may 2010 (UTC) Vale ¿Quieres un artículo de "Nicolás (GAJS)" o no? ¡Y ya puse el capitulo 38 de GAJS! --WDP - (Discusión) 21:19 21 may 2010 (UTC) Muy bien Entonces solo Marshtomp ¿no? Vale ya lo haré más tarde. Confirmaré su aparición y recuerda, puedes presentar a algún personaje en Concurso:Invitados en GAJS si quieres. --WDP - (Discusión) 21:26 21 may 2010 (UTC) Ya Ya los tengo, espero ke te gusten: Infersoso_Sprite.png Inseroso_Sprite.png Deyvid Aqui tienes a wally Archivo:Blasco_vs.pngperdon si no salio muy bien pero el paint de esta compu no tiene las herramientas del anterior--Ciudadadno De CNM 21:01 22 may 2010 (UTC) que coincidencia!!!! tu número favorito es el 8, al igual que el mio ^^ *Rin Eipam* 19:38 31 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) Pues La cara de Tsutaaja la encontré en Imágenes de Google que guarde en mi carpeta. Si yo supiera hacerlos, ojala XD Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Premios ¿Darás los iconitos de los premios que hiciste en abril? D: - ιrιs; 16:59 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Si puers claro que puedes adoptar a mi chipivee, pero ten cuidado, =p --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 14:23 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por los sprites, y me as dado una gran idea Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 19:09 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Respuestas del cuestionario SOn: *misdreavus *amigos *matt *dennise *6 *7 *tanita *todos son iguales (xd esta no la estendia) *Ninguno de los anteriores *rey *tanita *Lt, surge y sabrina O.o ? *combee y weavile *el primer capitulo es el mejor para mi ;) *PDT:soy CURRO e.e no te confundas xD Hola Shasta! Hola ^w^ queria ver si te gustaba el nuevo logo de PAU...espero que te guste ^o^ Archivo:PAU.png Saludos.--◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 22:54 7 jun 2010 (UTC) shasta!!!! tengo una idea para PAU, podrias poner a Phione (el mio) poseido por la maldad controlando a articuno (tambien poseido) y si quieres te hago una mascota ^^ misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva Hay un nuevo concurso Te invito a que te apunte al Concurso:Invitados en LBO, el plazo es hasta el 30/7/2010, ¡Apuntate! --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:06 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Toma tu Lunatone... Toma gracias,Lunatone llenoes muy tranquilo,seguro que le caes bien....jeje--Luis Andreo 17:42 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Te doy un huevo Mira he echo un huevo para ti haber si te gusta. Nacera, si tienes 2957 (o.o) nacera cuando tengas 3007 (50 ediciones tendras que hacer)XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 14:26thumb|left 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Cómo??? Hola, me haces el favor de decirme como convertirse en un usuario destacado.---XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 11:11 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac Tu huevo se está moviendo... ...Tac, Tic ...se está rompiendo... ...,¡BOOM! ¡¡¡Tu huevo ha eclosionado!!!, ¡¡¡felicidades!!!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 16:56 13 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡He aqui a tu nueva mascota!: ¡Dinoleaf! Mira, tu huevo ha..., mmmmm, ¡bah!, no dire el mismo mensaje siempre, me siento monótono ¬¬. El huevo que tenías ya nacío, mira tu nueva mascotita: Archivo:Mascota_de_Dinoleaf.gif ¡¡Cuídalo y suerte!!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 16:59 13 jun 2010 (UTC) artwork de tanita lo mejore ^^ Archivo:Tanita_y_misdreavus.PNGmisdreavus el pokémon que la lleva Respuesta Ambos trabajamos en ''GAJS, pero es él quien escribe los capítulos en la wiki, ambos somos muy parecidos (no sé porqué piensas que somos diferentes)... --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 20:44 14 jun 2010 (UTC) ya Archivo:Vs_Ridley.pngno quiero que tu hermano piense que te tengo preferencia...pero tu me lo gritaste compo AYUDAAA!!! y...estaba aqui aburrido y ya pensaba apagar la compu...--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 22:38 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Si puedes Lo mismo de arriba osea un Archivo:Ditto_HGSS.png con lo de arriba--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 00:30 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ⓢⓘⓟ ^_^ xD. ⓢⓘ lo puedes usar y ⓢⓘ soy el creador de el tipo luz. Bueno, ѕєє уα ℓαтєя! Huevoooo El huevo se retrasa mucho no?... Mira... se mueve... esta brillando... mira se esta abriendo... y.... Pufff... ¡Nacio! Mira es verde thumb|left XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 12:14 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Gif animados Tu sabes como hacer que los gif animados no salgan borrosos que no entiendo muy bien como lo explican en el tutorial--XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 18:27 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Si,acepto Si, puedes ser mi amigo,¿quieres ayudarme en los juegos(pokémon y fakemón)?Luis Andreo 13:53 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu pedido Aqui esta tu pedido =P Archivo:Logo_Pokémon_reto_evolución.png Salu2.--'✰Alex✰' 'Westphal ㋡' '®' 22:47 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta casi todo Archivo:William_Gran_Festival.pngWilliam gran festival *Archivo:William_Vs_gran_festival.pngWilliam gran festival VS *Archivo:Igull_sprite_remake.pngigull --Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 18:02 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Shasta Tengo una idea para los juegos en las que puedas colaborar.Mira:puedes mejorar imágenes y sprites,puedes hacer interiores de gimnasio,adornar rutas,poner pokémon en la dex de edición fakemón... Luis Andreo 15:26 27 jun 2010 (UTC) olga ya hise las imagenes su spriteArchivo:Olga_Festival.pngy su vs Archivo:Olga_VS_Festival.pngme base en los que hiso otro usuario espero que gane XD *FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 21:13 28 jun 2010 (UTC) geranio tomalo XD me salen bien los VS agenos pero los mios no :( Archivo:Geranio_VS.pngCURRO Yap Archivo:Paula_festival.pngArchivo:VsPaula_festival.png Me encanta lo fluorescente XD. y si pierdo el Gran Festival(es basicamente obvio) ¿puedo perder poerque renuncio ya que, mientras estaba esperando, me llamaron y me dijeron que mi madre habia muerto?-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 21:38 28 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori DE los concursos y del gran festival y me vuelvo criadora-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 10:13 29 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori DE los concursos y del gran festival y me vuelvo criadora-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 10:14 29 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori DE los concursos y del gran festival y me vuelvo criadora-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 10:15 29 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Siento tardar Aun te puedo dar los sprites???Little Yoshi 18:31 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Hi=) Una pregunta, puedes ponerte en el chat un momento? Esque tengo que decirte unas preguntas sobre la historia!!!!Little Yoshi 18:43 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya termine el sprite Dime si vale y esta bienArchivo:Yoshi_gran_festival.png Little Yoshi 14:23 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... puede Juby hacerme el sprite de MM? Esque no me sale...(Borre el cuadrado para simplemente pegarlo y ya esta :( )Little Yoshi 14:36 30 jun 2010 (UTC) gracias pero.... ...hubiera preferido que no me los hubieras dado por discusion sino que me los hubieras dejado en el compu como siempre, no queria adelantarles mi evolucion de chimecho a los usuarios --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:32 30 jun 2010 (UTC) No se hacerla No se hacer la imagen VS. Seria mucho pedir que me hicieran la imagen? Si no... No se que saldraLittle Yoshi 18:28 1 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Celebino! ¡Aquí tienes a tu Celebi!: Archivo:Celebi.gif '''NOTA': en este momento tienes 3.202 ediciones, cuando tengas 3.322, ¡tu Celebi nacerá!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:24 2 jul 2010 (UTC) las respuestas * si anelisse podria aparecer * yo creo que por Kanto, jotho, etc * con los iniciales que a cada uno les gusta y los pokemon que les gusta tambien solo deberian ser pokemon y de todas las regiones * roca,agua,metal,fantasma,fuego,volador,Psiquico y veneno * usemos nuestros Sprites, solo me falta el VS de Natty, pero ya lo hago Archivo:Baby_tanita.pngmisdreavus el pokémon que la llevaArchivo:Baby_tanita.png Grax Shasta... ...por pedirle a Paula hacer el VS y si yo hago el sprite misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva El normal Archivo:Natty_Sprite.png Lo hice asi porque pense que la base tenia la edad suficiente n.n-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 21:19 3 jul 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Tu pedido Aqui esta tu pedido:Archivo:Bebes_aventuras_sagradas.png Saludos.-- 21:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Dejo este mensaje para que quede claro Tras pasar por eso de los Coldices y que me sancionaran durante 3 dias(aunque no me entere hasta que me le dijeron), decidi pensar si no volver a aparecer por la wikia. Espero que todos los usuarios que vean el mensaje (sobretodo tu, supongo), decidan que hacer. Si fue tan malo lo que hice y merezco irme de la wikia no me apoyeis. Y si nadie me apoya me ire para siempre. Apoyos aqui:ApoyosLittle Yoshi 15:07 4 jul 2010 (UTC) idea Para PAU Tanita aparece en el gran festival para participar, aun conserva sus listones y no participo en el Gran festival. si dices que si, subo las imagenes de tanita como coordinadora Tanitavus aqui estan las imagenes de Tanita como: Cordinadora Archivo:Tanita_comcursos_o_lider_gimnasio.pngArchivo:VS_new_tanita.png Tanitavus me falto la cara MM Archivo:Tanita_New_mm_SPRITE.png Tanitavus Perdoneme! Perdoname por insultarte a ti,Pili y Aracelly.Estoy pasando por momento muy personales y malos que lloro por todos lados y tengo un cambio de estado que nadie entiennde.Lo grite así a aracelly por lo mismo.Esstaba enojadisima y tan triste que no se me vino nada a la cabeza en que pensar y le dije las palabras que le diria a mis padres.Igual a ti y a Pili.Creo que nunca mas volvere a esta pagina ya que me siento muy mal por lo que ise.Si es que vuelvo prometo jamas hacerlo si esuq estoy así,igual como estoy ahora.Nunca me perdonaras,yo lo se.Nunca me perdonaran Pili ni Aracelly y yo tampoco.Me caracterizo por se muy agardable,simpatica,solidaria y muy amable,pero lamentablemente no pude ser así.Espero que algun dia me perdones,pero no te culpo si no me perdonas... :( Tanya esta arrepentida... Perdoneme! Perdoname por insultarte a ti,Pili y Aracelly.Estoy pasando por momento muy personales y malos que lloro por todos lados y tengo un cambio de estado que nadie entiennde.Lo grite así a aracelly por lo mismo.Esstaba enojadisima y tan triste que no se me vino nada a la cabeza en que pensar y le dije las palabras que le diria a mis padres.Igual a ti y a Pili.Creo que nunca mas volvere a esta pagina ya que me siento muy mal por lo que ise.Si es que vuelvo prometo jamas hacerlo si esuq estoy así,igual como estoy ahora.Nunca me perdonaras,yo lo se.Nunca me perdonaran Pili ni Aracelly y yo tampoco.Me caracterizo por se muy agardable,simpatica,solidaria y muy amable,pero lamentablemente no pude ser así.Espero que algun dia me perdones,pero no te culpo si no me perdonas... :( Tanya esta arrepentida... Feliz Tanabata! frame|Feliz dia Bueno, hoy se celebra en Japon, la fiesta de Tanabata, dedicada a las estrellas del cielo, Para celebrarlo, dare una placa a los administradores de la wikia. Aqui esta la tuya: Espero que te guste y Feliz Tanabata Shasta88 y feliz casicumpleaños! --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 18:07 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta creo todo VS:Archivo:Yoshy_gran_festival.pngArchivo:Lucas_DP_Vs.png Luego termino con el crossover. La evo del de tu hermano ya la hice.Archivo:Regalo_Nicolas493.png PD:En el gran festival pueden nombrar a william por su nombre completo?:William Eduarde Grayeb.Porque grayeb suena como Gray. --Juby3Eso lo decidire yo... 22:47 7 jul 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:New_Olga.png lo mejore a partir del antiguo Tanitavus feliz cumple lamento haber tardado pero lo que cuenta es la intencion :D--Juby3Eso lo decidire yo... 23:24 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!!(y a otro XD) ¡Feliz cumpleañossssssssss!, ¡que cumplas muchiiiiisimos más y pases bien!. Que curiosidad, justamente hoy tambien cumple años mi hermano!, XD. ¡Cuídate!(ahora te doy tu regalo).--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 23:36 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz cumple! Feliz cumple Shastito!Espero que lo pases genial en tu cumple!Te deseo muchas cosas buenas y mi regalo de cumpleaños es un sobre...¡Con abrazos adentro! :B Ese es mi regalito.Ojala que lo pases bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Te quiere tu amiga:Pili estuvo alla..............................................aqui! hey! Perdon por no felicitarte antes es que "Pensaba en otras cosas" y no me acordaba! Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!!! =D! que la pases bien,mañana te dejo tu regalito D= -- 01:22 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok! Proyecto confiramdo! lo empezare luego!juby3 Listo c: Acabé la Doll, pero no sé si los colores están bien. owo 172px He reducido la imagen, en realidad es más grande, para verla completa haz clic. ouo Al parecer el otro día fue tu cumpleaños, así que... ¡¡Feliz cumple atrasado!! xDDDD Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 12:09 11 jul 2010 (UTC) este mira yo te he visto unas de esas evoluciones de togekiss y yo tambien cree una ase años esta aqui thumb|tongel espero que te guste. Glacirocks 15:14 11 jul 2010 (UTC) VS Archivo:Andres_gran_festival_vs.png aparte de las evos de igull que mas faltava?--Juby3Eso lo decidire yo... 17:45 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno... '''1.' Con respecto al concurso: Gracias por avisarme. Si puedo me inscribo. 2. Esto... no he estado en la wiki por que he tenido fiebre alta. Hoy me conecto porque no tengo fiebre para nada. 3. Además ¡feliz cumpleaños...! aunque sea reatrasado T_T la fiebre no deja nada. Hey! Shasta ): feliz cumpleaños... MUY atrasado ¬¬ esque no he podido conectarme mucho... pero espero que lo hayas pasado de lo mejor... te dejo tus artworks que me pediste hace mucho... como dije no he podido conectarme mucho, ni tampoco he tenido tiempo de ponerme a dibujar... pero en fin (: SALUDOS!! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 20:22 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Olga_artwork.pngArchivo:Geranio_artwork.png ... ¿En esta wiki hay un chat?Si es que hay uno me lo dices?? ♥Besos♥ Atte:Usuario:Pili*Pili estuvo aqui y dejo huella...♥ Espero que no te importe Que me haya basado en "Gran Festival de Kanto" para 'imagenear' la "Liga Real del Mundo Pokémon". --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 00:22 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Parte azul? ¿Te refieres a lo de los campeones o a la plantilla donde pone todo lo relacionado con ''GAJS? --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 00:30 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac Tu huevo se está moviendo... ...Tac, Tic ...parece que el Pokémon del huevo quiere salir, rompe el cascarón y... ...,¡BOOM! ¡El pokémon ha nacido!, ¡que suerte tienes!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 02:38 14 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡He aqui a tu nueva mascota!: ¡Celebi! ¡Tu huevo legendario se abrió y mira lo que salío!: Archivo:Celebi_esme.gif Oye..., ¿te importa si hago un nuevo artwork de Dinoleaf?.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 02:42 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Ah esa Sí, sí. Utilízala como y cuando quieras. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 21:46 14 jul 2010 (UTC) No entiendo ¿Porque quitaste el artwork de dinoleaf?, ¿no te gusto?, mira que lo hice para pedirte disculpas..., T___T.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 22:43 14 jul 2010 (UTC) mira he modificado el sprite de matt Archivo:NUEVO_SPRITE_mateo.png y te dejo esta imagen para los sprites, si quieres la de DP me dices kirby metalicothumb|400px|AQUI ESTAN Bueno Solo me lo estoy pensando, probablemente no lo cambie de ropa. Así que a quien deberías preguntarselo es a él. Por mí sí. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:21 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Dime Porfavor, dime exactamente a cuales de tus pokes les hago el sprite, porfavor. Por ahora, solo he terminado uno: Archivo:Hivelf_Sprite.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?'']] 14:49 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Kirb me gustaria que apareciera en la 2 temporada al comienzo (a lo mejor se puede) diciendo que se queda con su tia (clair/debora) y que busca a su hermana,luego cuando nicolas llegue al gimnasio aparece Kirb diciendo que ella es su tia y revelando que es hermana de tanita ¿que opinas? kirby metalico 16:15 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Cuidal@ bien. Archivo:Tsutaaja_Shasta88.png Little Yoshi 17:34 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta sabes el dibujo ese que pone La wikiia de Pokéfanon y que sale el zoroark? Si hiciera uno a quien se lo tendria que dar para que si le gusta lo pusiera?Little Yoshi 17:44 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya se Hola Shasta¿que tal estás?yo bien y ¿se te da bien hacer mapas? ,para el de Jelipof ,siento no haber hablado hace poco contigo,es que estoy de vacaciones y no contacto mucho con los amigos de aquí.Luis Andreo 15:02 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Baby Anelisse mejore el sprite he hice el VS mira: Archivo:Baby_anelisse_sprite_NEW.png Archivo:Baby_Anelisse_VS.png Tanitavus hoola hoola quiero aparecer en tu historia de pau no c si quieres si puedes para la liga dde kanto un rival misterioso mi equipo es gallade y mismagius y este es mi artwork mm Archivo:Cara_de_Frank.png este se mi vs Archivo:VS_Frank.PNG Ok Vale,las ciudades tienen huecos,por ejemplo Ciudad Selima,¡por cierto,el otro día lei vecinos y me gusto mucho!..Luis Andreo 14:35 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Huevo... aqui tienes un Huevo especial ;D Archivo:Huevo_Shasta88.png se abrira cuando nicolas (el de PAU) pierde (si es que se puede) ~ Tanitavus 01:47 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ~ Ciudad Selima La ciudad de arriba,si puedes:o rellenas los huecos que quedan y cambias el suelo a hierba(el de abajo)(es un cansancio) o creas la ciudad otra vez,le puedes cambiar los edificios(un poco divertido) por cierto ¿que tal esta tu Lunatone lleno?--Luis Andreo 16:29 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Selioma abajo|100pxSelima|100px pokemon Flareon y lefeaon los deja en hoenn a cuidado de su mama (no la rebela en ningun momento) y llega con un spheal y con el pulpo paul XD no es broma con un horsea diciendo que era un regalo de un amigo suyo, totodile evoluciona en croconaw, Phione no aparecera en algunos episodios pero despues vuelve mas fuerte, en su corta ausencia es reemplazado por swablu de nombre rosita, pichu se buelve rebelde y el pichu de William lo buelve bueno otra vez, Mañana a lo mejor Hago la nueva ropa de tanita pokemon Leafeon y Flareon no aparecen siedo reemplazados por Horsea y spheal, el totodile de Tanita vuelve como el pulpo Paul XD es broma , como croconaw, Phione es dejado en una guarderia y es reemplazado por un swablu llamado Rosa y Mañana le hago la ropa nueva a tanita ~ Tanitavus 23:48 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ~ este no es es el otro :) Tanita Jotho Archivo:Tanita_Jotho_sprite.png Archivo:Vs_Tanita_Jotho.png acuerdate son solo pocos episodios ~ Tanitavus 00:08 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ~ HOOla hola un pregunta puuedo entra a la seri pau en johot?Gallademaster 00:32 21 jul 2010 (UTC)gallademaster ¿Los dos últimos? Ponle un Flareon y para hacer referencia a su hermano, un Glalie. --WDP - (Discusión) 01:00 23 jul 2010 (UTC) artwork jotho tanita ya esta listo Archivo:Tanita_artwork_Jotho.png Tanitavus 18:04 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Concurso que tal si hacemos un concurso para BAS? Tanitavus Vale Lo cambiare. Pero solo se hacer el sprite. El MM y el VS no. Y sobre el equipo ya hablare mas tardeLittle Yoshi 19:01 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Querias un huevo? Bueno, aqui tienes Archivo:Huevo_Mnr-025.png En este momento tienes 3,503 ediciones, este huevo se abira cuando tengas 3,550 ediciones, es decir, despues de 47 ediciones, suerte. ATTE:--ROCKET RAICHU (Discusión) 20:21 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva Contraseña para el antiguo Chat Eso,el chat antiguo ahora tiene contraseña y es friendsforever,Ahora es mas seguro por la contraseña y no entrara cualquiera... Gracias Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 01:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Tanita historia (Un poco :D) de pequeña visitava muy a menudo la region Jotho, con todos sus hermanos: Natty, Kirb y Regi. sus padres no podian vivir juntos e hicieron la reparticion de hijos: con Wallace se quedo tanita y con Winona se quedaron Natty y regi, Kirb decidio quedarso con clair por sus pokemon y le pidio que le entrenara hasta que cumpliera 10 Años. ♥¿una misdreavus que no se puede atrapar? ♥ Yo creo que... deberia ser en un capitulo despues de la aparicion de kirb com asi: equipo rocket llama a una residensia ue le prestan a Matt, Nicolas y William diciendo que una de sus amigas esta secuestrada por ellos y empieza con t y matt grita algo como Es Tanita!!!! y van a buscarla y los capturan y ella empieza a rebelarles todo menos lo de que kirb es su hermano y su madre es Winona... tambien se me ocurrio que tanita al final del episodio le da un beso a Matt el resto lo haces tu... ♥¿una misdreavus que no se puede atrapar? ♥ RE: Perdón por no responderte antes es que andaba "ocupado" 1.-Pues cambio:Charizard,Gyarados (Rojo),Dragonite,Typhlosion,Gallade (Brillante),Porygon Z 2.- Archivo:Sasuke_Sprite_(2).pngArchivo:Vs_Sasuke_(2).png -- 23:19 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ok Cambio:Charizard,Gyarados (Rojo),Dragonite,Salamence,Gallade (Brillante),Porygon Z :Lo del artwork se lo pedire .-. :Tambien si quieres Bendas ninja Archivo:Vs_Sasuke_(3).png este :Salu2 -- 22:51 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Las dientas te invitan a... ...su nueva pagina Dientas a la ensaladilla . Disfruta de sus recetas!!!Little Yoshi 15:45 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu huevo Aqui tu huevo Archivo:Huevopkmn3.png si no te esclosiona dentro de dos días es porque estoy de vacaciones vale, de aqui dos dias te pones que te ha salido un Giratia vale, Usuario:PokéGuiador muy-bien Tu-realiza-el-cuadro-y-en-cuanto-acabes-te-ayudo-con-la-imagen-;DShh.. pueden escucharte :O 20:34 31 jul 2010 (UTC) OK, aquí están: |} El artwork no lo voy a hacer. No puedo. duda quiero saber que tengo que hacer para que no aparesca la lupa con el papel debajo de las imagenes que subo. Eso es todo. Firma:MaestroLucario 21:38 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Dex Z Disculpa pero debes de pedir permiso en el Chat para poder unirte a la Dex Z,Y el Starter de Hierba lo hara Buizel Fan. Gracias,Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 22:32 1 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: No te entiendo no se como explicarte bien, pero espero que me entiendas, lo que quiero saber es que tengo que hacer para que las imagénes que subo no queden enmarcadas con ese marco y con esa lupa y papel que quedan abajo, ya que cuando ví las fotos de ustedes me dí cuenta que no quedaban con eso, por favor explícame como hacerlo. Responde pronto. Firma:MaestroLucario 23:33 2 ago 2010 (UTC) lo de pau la ropa creo que la dejare igual me gusta mucho el morado n.n y los pokemon cambio a pikachu por Archivo:Cara_de_Lickitung.pngque evoluciona aArchivo:Cara_de_Lickilicky.png*FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 01:29 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola gracias por agregarmer a tus amigos, y ademas quiero preguntarte como hacer esas tablas en donde pones tus datos. Por favor respondeMaestroLucario 03:05 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu huevo nacio Aqui esta Elechimp 80px cuidalo bien. ATTE:--ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 04:08 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!! Felicidades tu huevo ha esclosionado, ha salido un Giratina Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_OCPA.png No te pudo contestar por.... ..que me fui de campamento y volvi ayer por la tarde, asi que te digo que pronto te dare lo necesario--ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм º(*¬*)º 12:51 4 ago 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Puedo aparecer en PAU? como dana y diana?Pichu Pichu?(cuidado con dana) 22:00 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Pregúntale a tu hermano. Él ha visto toda la pelea, te dará todas las respuestas que quieras.. ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪